Osteosynthesis devices of the type described hereinabove are used, for example, to fasten two vertebrae of a human spinal column relative to each other, either because a vertebra is, damaged or because a disc connecting the two vertebrae is damaged. It is known that osteosynthesis devices comprise, for example, two bone screws with a U-shaped head in which a bone plate or an elongated rod is inserted and fixed by means of a fixation screw having external threads which correspond to internal threads provided on the head of the bone screw. However, it is difficult to insert a connection member, for example, a connection rod into a corresponding retainer of the bone anchorage element, in particular, if only a minimal invasive access is used for inserting and fixing the device to the spinal column in a desired manner. For example, forceps or a gripper are commonly used for holding and inserting the connection rod. However, it is not easy to apply a connection rod with such instruments since they are not specifically adapted for such purposes.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve a surgical instrument and an osteosynthesis device of the type described hereinabove in such a way that holding and inserting the connection member are easier.